


The Hybrid Mind

by shadow_fire



Series: Betrayal [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy 7, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy 7
Genre: Angst, Characters may added as the story continue, Delusions, Depression, Drama, Ghost Possession by mental instability, Insanity, M/M, Mind Romance, Not be a very good ending, Other, Psychopath, Thriller, important characters may dead, relationship may added as the story continue, suggesting theme, vulgar words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_fire/pseuds/shadow_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//Don't misjudged me that taking your body was just for possession--I want you to be happy, Cloud. Just call me when you in bad shape, I'll cover them up for you...// Cloud almost could see majestic silvery hair blowing against the wind, pair of black angelic wings flapping a little. //...We ARE one, didn't we...?//</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty heavy guys. I don't think to make angst fic, but yeah, FFVII very good to make setting in angst. The story set in Crisis Core, though it will end up differently.
> 
> Warning: Some characters that you like may die here. Read, take the risks.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I'm not the owner of Cloud and Sephiroth or other original characters.

Chapter 1

Shadow_fire

 

 

\---

 

//Tell me, Cloud...//

 

/Sephiroth...?/

 

//Tell me, who do you hate...?//

 

/No... I'm not... I don't mean.../

 

//I'll kill HIM for you... You just need to sit and watch...//

 

/...stop. This is enough.../

 

//I'll take back what HE stole carelessly from you... I'll hurt back the bastards who always make you in pain all the time... I'll make HIM pay worth the price...//

 

/This... this is not what I want, Sephiroth.../

 

Sephiroth put his hands on his chest and smiled. //Why? Doesn't this is what you want...? I know your feeling, so stop pretending...//

 

/Yes, it is. But... but things seem different now.../

 

//They NEED to die. It'll worth all the suffering you've been through... This is a perfect chance to show them who you truly are... They see you as a worthless trash... They'll despise you in due time...//

Cloud blinked then shook his yellow head. /You... I... I never wanted to... even they think... No Sephiroth, I... I still need to think about this./

//Hm, really?//

Cloud keep silent. His gaze focused and a serious face planted on his small frame. Sephiroth fidgeted, his green sharp reptil eyes stared dumbfounded.

//Very well. If you change your mind, just tell me...// The voice finally said. //Don't forget, I always on your side, no matter what...//

/I... I understand. Um, Sephiroth?/

//Yes...?// The voice sounded pleased Cloud called it's name.

/Don't creep me out like that again. You almost give me a heart attack... You know, I'm still on camping mission right now. You should know better than to.../

Sephiroth just chuckled. //I'm just the other side of you. Why do I need to care? Perhaps, you don't like me here? If so, I'll just leave then...//

/NO! No, it's not like that. I... I just... I'm alone without you... No one bother to talk to a person like me... I'm just a nobody though... And the important thing is... I still in love with you.../

Sephiroth sounded sighing, but the tone he used is not angry eiher. //Don't worry, I'm content being with you for the entire time. Had no flesh in real, doesn't mean you can't adjusting yourself with the real. I'm dead just like what you see me, Cloud, but my heart stubbornly just keep staying with you, so I don't know who to blame that I'm being a ghost right now.//

Cloud surprisingly smiled. If Sephiroth could see his face in the mirror.

//Don't misjudged me that taking your body was just for possession--I want you to be happy, Cloud. Just call me when you in bad shape, I'll cover them up for you...// Cloud almost could see silvery majestic hair blowing against the wind, pair of black angelic wings flapping a little. //We ARE one, didn't we...?//

/Yes, of course./ Cloud wanted to tell him that, but slowly someone approached him. And the mind contact left broken.

In the confused emotion that ate him, Cloud finally get the idea who the one that will approached him. The answer was just too predictable. Certainly, it must be HIM--his cadet mentor.

/The dipshit righteousness fucker... Didn't he know that it was fucking hurt...?/

"Cadet Strife, don't you know what time is it..?! You're supposed to be on duty with the others! What the hell you've been doing the entire time...?!" Booming sound his mentor gave him make him winced.

/Fuck with it! You thought I will give a damn about it? Just go away dumbass.../

Cloud just slightly jerked on his feet. His face was a blank mask that hid nothing but sickening anger inside. It just a matter of time until the rage pronounced...

"You will go with me to get you punishment. So get up and take your ass out of here." His mentor gave him a little push as he slowly walked beside him. Lucky he didn't carry the rifle, otherwise he would have him dead already.

Cloud scowled. His captor stay flat.

Cloud didn't say anything. He prefer stay blank and untouched. It's better for security matter. And hell, didn't HE already finished the writing job all along the other reports, he supposed to had some break time! The other cadets even didn't have the same motivation to do the same, SO, why this fucking man kept forcing him to do ALL the things while the other didn't...?!

HE was the one who always worked hard, but why everyone kept blaming all the things on him and treated him like a piece of fucking garbage...?

/Doing duties just for stupid candidates. You're not one of them don't you?/

//Cloud, do you need my help? You seem in trouble...//

/No. Just let me finish this damning treatment. I really hate being myself right now./

//Have it your way then. I'm patience. Just tell me when you need me to act...//

Cloud wanted to bolt out when his captor squeeze his shoulder hard enough, and shoved him unreasonable to an empty room, hard enough to make him stumbled to a nearby table. 

Gritted his teeth to ease the pain, his mentor just stood there--out of the door, watching him awkwardly. Cloud exhaled only saw the door closed with a loud bang. He didn't need to check if the door locked or not, the cursed metal sound proved it all.

Everything going black. And damn, he hate being left in darkness.

/I... I don't want to be here... The fucking man... Hell, Sephiroth are you there...?/

Cloud could hear muffled voices combined with a clicking sound. As out of nowhere, suddenly the world blasted bright with an arm pinned him to the ground and his hand took captive with cold metal pressing against his skin. Wait... metal? Handcuffs?

As he focused his eyesight with the bright light, probably lamps, a man which he didn't know who the heck he is, or where did he come from, already stood in front of him, crouched. The only thing that confirmed that this is a man, is his big boots, inching from his emotionless face. 

The muffles voices got louder as he tried his best to get out from the handcuffs which make him sprawled on the floor. That's when he knew that many people, probably other cadets watching him.

He didn't like being watched with those... curious predatory eyes. They make him feel sick. But... but his mentor said... this is just for punishment. So why did this turned out like an interrogation? He is not some mad terrorist, right?

The most big question is... what in the world just happened...?

"Cloud Strife, private second class, this is the sixth time, you punished. Also with your status already on probation, you perfectly must understand that if you do once again the same discipline problem, you will kicked out from ShinRa. Do you understand this?"

Cloud looked up only to meet a pair of glowing blue eyes met his stare, and black long spiked hair swiftly moved along the owner's movement. He just found himself nodded idiotly.

/Ssssh... such a big mouth you have. If you are not a SOLDIER, I bet no one will respect you like that.../

//This is Zack Fair, Cloud. Don't you remember? HE is the one who make you FAIL on the SOLDIER exam...// Sephiroth's voice purred into his engrossed mind.

/Hm, yes, yes, i knew him. The motherfucker shit. If not for him, I must be a SOLDIER right now... And nobody will laughed at me like this.../

//His position in SOLDIER right now, must be yours, if... of course, if he didn't EXIST...// The voice sounded angry yet licked with venom.

/Yeah, too bad he DID exist in this shitty world. What the hell he speak about, I don't care. I WILL be a SOLDIER, and he... he will be very DEAD./

//You don't need to worry, Cloud. I'll finish this deed as fast as the desire appear...//

Cloud could hear nothing as the other cadets laughing the way he must be bow in Zack Fair's command. Cloud once again scowled as Zack grabbed his hair harshly, and force him to look into his eyes--the SOLDIER eyes. Surely, it didn't give any effects to Cloud beside the envy...

"Do you understand Cadet? I don't want you kicked out from ShinRa. This is for your own good..."

/Like shit it was good. Do you think do this will change the fact that YOU are the one who make me like this? How irony.../

"But still, this interrogation came, as we get to know that your room pal, found dead with sadist intention in his own room. Means... in your room. I'm afraid this is a serious problem since your track psyche record proved that.."

Cloud didn't want to hear more. He knew where this conversation will end up. Psychology doctors will come and test him with annoying questions, he hated that. 

Those doctors already check him up three times and.. no, he didn't want to answer those stupid questions anymore. His brain already screwed up, and he didn't need any stress to make it screwed up more.

So, Cloud keep silent as the issues finally come to the worst, like a tremendous lightning stab, the others began to talk bad about him. He knew they will ask since this is a public media.

"Lieutenant, sir!" One of the spectators finally brave enough to make Cloud fall in shame. Unbelievingly, the one who did the ask was his mentor.

Zack just nodded. "Go on."

"I already become his mentor since he become a trooper... and I know there's something wrong with him. His silent attitude seemingly going worse with i found him often lose briefings, more discipline problems..."

/C'mon stupid pig, there's not only me who did discipline problem. YOU should know better than put all the blame on me.../

Murmurs spreaded far as the black haired SOLDIER finally raised one of his hand up, signaling the other troopers to stay quiet. As the troopers did the same, Cloud couldn't help the lingering feeling of envy once again plummeted into him and make his face scowled. Again.

And also with the same grace, Zack once again grabbed Cloud's hair, make him winced and gritted.

"Cadet, I found this knife, along with other murder weapons like chains, on your bag in your room, all glittered with blood that matched the victim's DNA. Did you the one who kill him?"

/Did me the one who kill the poor soul..? Of course not, Mr. Hotshot SOLDIER./ His mind said cheerfully.

"N..no." Cloud winced again as Zack tighten his grip.

The man began to bossed around to get the answer. "No huh? I'm surprised you can talk. Now I ask you, Cadet, who is the owner of the bag?"

Clever. Cloud shot a death glare through Zack. With the obvious stare, Zack knew that the Cadet must be lying. And so, Zack finally decided to lure this conversation in rather tricky way. There's no other choice.

"It's mine." Cloud said monotonously.

Zack smiled now. He almost win this. Almost. 

"It's yours. Now tell me, what's your excuse to kill Xander with so much... sadistic intention?"

/Now you want me to accept the murder? Like hell I will. And who is Xander anyway? I DON'T know him./

"Go to hell."

Zack raised an eyebrow with Cloud's statement. The troopers also sounded whispered to each other in the back but he decided to ignore them.

"Cadet, you didn't know the position you are in, don't you? With my rank, I can easily kicked you out from here, and with my rank, I also can kill you right where you stand. You are BELOW me."

Zack then turned around in prideful manner. All common in SOLDIER members who wanted to boast around the cadets.

/Such a boastful shitty prick you are.. Too much showdown for acting cool... I wonder what will happen if YOU fall./ Cloud snickered inside his evil mind.

//He WILL fall...// Sephiroth chuckled inside Cloud's disbalanced mind-judgment state. //Stand aside Cloud, and WATCH my hands, as I tear this ShinRa dog apart limb from limb...//

Cloud turned his direction away from the reality-vision and put his hands up in the air. /Take it then. KILL him./

Cloud suddenly smiled wickedly in strange way. With the SOLDIER's back facing him, surely Zack didn't know that the cadet's eyes turned into poisonous acid green with reptilian pupil stared glowingly at his back. The troopers who saw the wrongness in Cloud's eyes, began to whispering to each other in similar way like before.

The handcuffs broken in two easily with a chinking sound. Cloud ready on his feet, right behind Zack's back, before he had a chance to see what coming in his way. The cadet's hand on his windpipes, and the other grabbed the taller man's hair, but putting more effort on the grip. 

Cloud smiled wickedly so wide, his hands shoved the hair back and forth, stared deathly to Zack. Cloud could smell the air filled with mesmerized fear.

A light chuckle illuminated the entire room. Sephiroth who now in possession of Cloud, successfully managed to give all the damning spectators the true feeling of... fear. He knew from experience on how to do it properly. Well, far too properly.

Inside his mind, Cloud couldn't help but smiling. Though his smile not as near as mean as Sephiroth.

"Now feel it. This is how he felt before..." A different voice, deep low, blank without any emotion or remorse filled Zack's ears. 

Zack can't pinpoint just how to react yet. The feeling of fear is just too far eat him away. This is just a cadet, but how did he can standing while he must be still chained. And the power which left held his hair... surely not a Cadet's. Even the voice, it is not Strife's.

"...and this is how you will die."

With a simple word 'die', Zack's mind running in a typhoon now. This person who standing behind him is not Strife. He knew from the different attitude, power, voice, plus this person used paraphrase 'he' right? Is this some other personality from Strife? If so, then... then Strife is not lying when he said it's not him who kill Xander... but this one...

Now Zack really afraid. They already pushed Strife too far...

"It's too late if you want to say your sorry..." Zack could felt the hand which holding his windpipe hardened, tightened by the fiend that possessed Cloud's body. The troopers scurried away like headless chickens when they saw their leader fighting to get a breath. "...by the way, it's not Cloud who kill your precious trooper... you knew the answer, don't you?"

Fairly well. Zack couldn't think anything else beside trying to get off this.. monster as possible. He quickly used his hands to shove Cloud off, only to get the hair-grip tightened more, make him wanted to scream like all of his hair tore in pieces.

"Stop struggling against me." Said Sephiroth like a snake's hiss, as the grip on the neck tightened. Zack cannot get a little breath and now choking for air, his escape efforts dissapointedly went futile. "Your way to death will be more beautiful than the petty trooper..."

"Get your... hands... off!"

//Already begging...? Too easy..//

Almost after Zack said the last sentence, Sephiroth swing Zack's body with all his might, and slammed his head against the nearby wall. Blood and vicera along with pieces of white orgasm bursting in the wall with a big crack in the center. The SOLDIER's terminated head surely.. unformable anymore, and the body slowly sliding on the floor splattered with beautiful crimson liquid.

Not yet satisfied, Sephiroth found himself tearing Zack's arm from the shoulder out, leaving a sickening crack and snap sound--using one of his foot as inertia, blood bursting out like waterfall into the white floor. The arm's white bone looked like a sort of delicious meal as Sephiroth stared with blood-thirsty eyes on his handiwork.

//Hm, something was a miss...//

/The final touch?/

//Yes... it was the conundrum which was lost... Good for reminding me...//

Now Sephiroth worked with Fair's chest. He tore the upper ribs and broke the last remaining of them with ease, showing a deep red unbeating heart inside. With practiced hands, Sephiroth pulled the organic thing out, blood splashed around his face and clothes. Then, he grab the heart harshly and crunched it in his hands, red fluid dancing along to the floor.

Like a child that bored with his toy, Sephiroth catapulted the remaining of the heart to the wall, and it's all finished.

He looked his handiwork with a satisfied nod. "Perfect."

Cloud just gigling in his mind. /Too obvious.../

"My apologies. At least it's over...." Sephiroth said one last time before hiding into Cloud's mind again. "One desire fulfilled... but yet..."

Cloud nodded in his mind but begin to panicked. /...by dirty way. I wonder what will they do after this... the fuckers will find out.../

//Don't worry Cloud, everything will be fine. If someone set their sight on you, I'll be the one to make him pay like always... Don't be sad...// Sephiroth's deep voice resonated caringly within his enigmatic mind.

And the next thing Cloud know, was his hands already red, smeared with the SOLDIER's blood. He could hear someone screaming behind him, but he really didn't care. Nobody ever cared about him, so why he bother to care about them? He work ONLY for himself and make profit also for himself, no one had the right to insult him.

/Take that, you bastards!/ Cloud said gleefully inside.

//Having fun watching my artwork? I bet you thanking me for it...//

/Yeah. It's... you... you always the one who make them pay, but I.../

Sephiroth smiled and kissed Cloud in forehead as his other hands ruffling Cloud's fluffy spikes, as the blond snuggled and leaned against the silvery image. A soft sigh sounded from Cloud. Sephiroth moved his hands to work around his lover's waist in possessive embrace as Cloud busy playing with his majestic long hair.

//I appreciated it..//

/Then I'm counting on you. You... you won't leave me, right? Please.../ Suddenly, his mother's talk invading his thought, made Cloud really has to ask. 'If you drowning on delusions, you may not be able to come back...'

//I won't. I am too obsessed with you to be able to do that.// Sephiroth smiled teasingly as Cloud flushed beet red and broke the mind contact once again. //You believe me right, Cloud..?//

Sure he did. His mother's words was just too bitchy. Next time he really not to remember it at all. The bitch already decayed in afterlife anyway and delivering death to random people was the one thing he could done best. With Sephiroth on his side, there's nothing to fear with, right? There's no rule that living with a ghost on your body, was a crime though.

Memories were not important, that was Cloud thought as he dragged out from the room with a sleeping sedative. That's also what he answers as the nurse asked him why he ended up in killing Lieutenant Fair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex or mature or explicit content here, I'm not a pervert(if you are one). Thanks for those who read this, sorry if there's wrong typed words.
> 
> This set on flashback when Cloud enter the SOLDIER exam.
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Cloud and Sephiroth or other original characters.

Chapter 2

Shadow_fire

 

\---

 

The dooms day finally arrived much in Cloud's uncomfortable state. He didn't ready yet and will never be, as still this day hold an important key to his future. This day, his door to glory finally opened, and Cloud cannot stay patience to see what will happened to him when he successfully becomes a SOLDIER.

/Surely, the fucking bitch won't has any reason to poke me... right Sephiroth? She already dead anyway.../

//Of course. None need to concerned about. We still had our time to build our spectacular plan.. and she... she didn't has a place in it.//

/Hahaha, you're funny. Finally I understand why you put her in her deathbed early... You've got one point in them./

Sephiroth brushed his hand over Cloud's out-of-gravity hair, only to found them stubbornly standing still. //I eager to see you in the end reach your lifetime goal... You worked so hard, Cloud... You will pass...//

/Thanks for your pep talk. Well, I... I need to go now. The test will begin soon and I need to prepare myself. I mean... really on myself with my own hands./ Cloud frowned considerly.

Sephiroth stared as he saw wisps of being a winner, in the blond's blue eyes. It's rare to see the blond in so much energetic mood. With Cloud being confident like this, it's hard for him to not give Cloud a chance to show himself without his help.

Sephiroth already played guardian over the boy for almost five years, knowing that Cloud won't survive going alone. The child's just too fragile even for his own sake and Sephiroth couldn't sorry himself if he just falling in love with him in just the first conversations, in front of Nibelheim Reactor.

Decided to give some spaces for Cloud to work alone, Sephiroth just grinned. //I perfectly understand... You didn't want to go cheating with my help.//

/I swear I will contact you later... after... after the test ended, okay? I... I don't want you to be worried about me./

Sephiroth only nodded. //I'll see you here and will gladly waiting for you to contact me as a SOLDIER. Go. The sooner you begin, the sooner this will end.//

/Thanks./

Cloud looked around wildly as he can't find the SOLDIER exam basement. It's like everywhere he look, there's nothing there except more crowds and unknown people he met. The more he walked around for an answer, the more confused he become. 

As his legs gave away, he didn't has any other option beside trying to ask.

For him, asking is a dumb work, so he always tried his best to not clinging to someone's informations. They're untrustable. But for this part of following his childhood dream, there's nothing to do because the time runs short. In no time, Cloud sweared the exam will ended and his dream will vanished only because his dumb self-judgment.

Next year, would be too long for Cloud. He didn't want to lose this, not now.

There's an old man sitting across a big ShinRa statue. "What'cha lookin' at?"

Cloud became really anxious. He hated to do conversations. "I.. I just wanna ask where is this SOLDIER's basement? I mean.. this building is huge and I..."

The old man just laughed. Cloud frowned nervously.

"There." He pointed at a direction towards a big steel building. "Ya' surly didn't pay any attention, did ya?"

/Hell, just get this over with!/

"Thanks. I need to go." Cloud hastily left the confused old man, running towards the direction he pointed to. Without looking back, he hurriedly climbed up the stairs which hold the only way to go in the building.

"Huh, people were just too clueless these days..." Muttered the old man after Cloud went away.

When some people that he didn't know, signed him on the SOLDIER exam's form, Cloud's energetic mood suddenly come back to live again as he cannot wait for the end of the bargain. Signed the form, get to the stimulation camping exam, and going out as a... SOLDIER. That's all the important things that fogged Cloud's little mind.

Of course, it was too easy for the naive blond.

/After I reached this... No one will laughed at me! No one!/

"Do you want to rent some place here in Midgar?" Cloud blinked literally out of focus. He was not ready to respond the answer.

"Huh?"

"From what I see here, you came from a far away place. You know just for minding you, if..." The signer cannot continue the statement as Cloud answered and broke the suggestion.

"No."

The woman just shrugged. "That's okay then. Good luck. May you success in the exam."

Cloud nodded. He quickly get to the location of the exam. If what he heard from the woman's right, there will be no mistake that the exam will be held outside the building. ShinRa surely didn't want to get more trouble making maps, or maybe they just too lazy to do so.

/ShinRa just some lackeys with a hand holding the world's key of wealth. Wutai was just too stupid dared to challenge this greedy fucking company... And SOLDIER, well, they're real heroes fighting in ShinRa side... That's why ShinRa will always won the fight.../

Cloud just too busy occupied with delusions in his mind and forgetting that someone shouting some unheard words on him. He only can turned his head on the voice when the shouter--that was positively a man with black spiky hair, coming closer, and finally stand next to him.

"You are here for the exam too, huh?" He asked while smiling freely in him, like there's nothing that he cannot handle.

Cloud nodded. His body seemed much shorter and smaller than this... unknown guy. Cloud only stared as Zack pulled Cloud away from his previous stand-place, to make him walked around him.

"Let's take a look while the exam not yet began. You know what I mean, right? SOLDIER's property were just too amazing! You must see this training pole... and wait... look! This is the cafetaria! How..."

Cloud couldn't cope more to hear Zack's unimportant ramblings as they walked around to do... whatever Zack pleases. He had more important things to be done before the exam begin. He didn't want to waste his precious time because of this popular-wannabe-teenager.

/This guy was just stupid candidates. He didn't even know how to schedule time properly... Look on how this exam will make him bested out from SOLDIER forever.../

Zack suddenly pouted and held his right hand in front of Cloud. "Hey, don't be so sullen. It's a sunny day, so cheer up buddy! Oh sorry I forget, the name's Zack. You?"

/Shut up! Don't you know that you're too noisy..?/

Cloud gasped for not heard whatever Zack saying. Wait, what is he saying before?

"Uh, what?"

Zack then shrugged and copying the same statement he said before. "I said;cheer up! We're friends now, so I just want to know what's your name. I'm Zack by the way."

/Since when I agree with that lousy status of us? Friends just for those who are weak... Weaklings like you don't need to know anything from me.../

"I'm Cloud." Cloud finally said after a brief moment of silence. Damn, he hates silence with awkward being the core of the issues like this, so he didn't has any other option than to tell him his lame name. The bitch maybe doesn't know anything beside her hobby to study some pluffy friggin' clouds to get him some proper name.

Zack chuckled giddily. "That's a good name. It fits with your appearance and attitude."

/Just stop talking, asshole./

Cloud just exhaling.

"Hey let's take..." The conversation ended as a huge yell can be heard from the center of the yard. Zack suddenly ran off towards the crowds of people which were gathering on the center of the yard.

"...Cloud, I think the exam..."

Cloud didn't listen more as always. He knew better than any of them.

/Good. Now you make me forget to prepare myself.. You fucking stupid candidates.../

With Cloud stampering blindly towards the crowds, he found that Zack was nowhere in sight.

 

\---

 

Cloud couldn't believe this. With everything he went through, and in every hard works he made, in the end he will always...

/...fail. You always know it, don't you Strife? None shall change... and you.. you will always.../

He cannot think anymore as the colorful fireworks roaring hard in the night sweet sky, contributing to the happiness which Zack Fair's felt right now. So funny ironic with Cloud cried in shame and betrayal as Zack laughed openly in glory and gratitude with every team members hugging and praising him more. 

More and more until Cloud's deepened gloom began to consume him whole.

And so, he left. Towards not anything in particular until he realized that hot tears already falling down his cheeks, making his face wet. With no direction to go, Cloud only can replying over and over the things in his mind, as he dragged his weightful pace. 

As he crying in the back while Zack praised in the front, some locked memory on the exam before invaded his mind...

'What is this? Are you joking? He can't work in a team! He even didn't know HOW to socialize with other people beside himself!'

/.../

'No. I don't want him on my team! Me and my team will lose!'

/So everyone begin to despised me... No problem, I.../

'Such a useless brat! I don't want this troublemaker! So our team already decided to user him out...'

/Please don't.../

'Why any of SOLDIER like you need someone unreliable as him? He even not pass the basic body test...'

/Please... I... I can practice better.../

'What about his psychological test? We can't drop him out without reason!'

So now even the SOLDIER wanted him fail.

'Huh? He is REALLY unvaluable. His psyche record proved that it was such a lucky he can barely take care for himself. In short, he was worthless both in body and mental...'

And finally everybody wanted him fail.

He cannot reach a simple-only-one dream. So what else he can do then? Now every memories of early childhood about heroicsm and anything in between reduced instantly into ashes. Nothing left for him, in this place, nor in any place.

Even in Nibelheim, his home.

/If I fall, I wonder if anyone will be there for me beside Sephiroth? Of course not, the answer was just too easy. If I dead... surely no one will be there to mourn me--they will be laughing free like nothing ever happened.. And if I dead here.../

No one ever wanted him, right? No one even his mother. So his only hiding comfort place that's left was in his own mind. Delusions were rather the only drug to keep sane even it slowly driving him to the edge. Well, it doesn't matter now, afterall, he always hanging on the same spot, didn't he?

Cloud blinked, trying to keep the tears not to flowing out as he kept standing on the dark corner of the yard. What... what the hell did he think before? Be a SOLDIER? Fuck the possibility. He never good at anything. Now after seeing his real self, he finally knew that he was... nothing. Really nothing. How stupid he was...

...and when he focused in watching Fair's temporary played happiness, he felt his insides turned sharp and burning. He was the one who worked hard all the time for THAT position in SOLDIER. Certainly, he must be the one who being the winner there. So why did the motherfucker shit get HIS position--take HIS position to be there laughing in perfect enjoyment..?!

HE must be the one who standing there not the motherfucker shit, because of course, he had the every right to be!

Cloud chuckled bitterly as he trembling not to break.

/Of course. The motherfucker shit got many yappy buddies... as for me...Heh, those shitty dream didn't important anymore though! Why did I still need to ponder around..?/

//Now, I see why they wanted you to fail...// Sephiroth's voice instantly speaking and Cloud gasped in shock. He is not ready to hear it this soon. //...and it was not a fair fate for you... I'm sorry, did I messed up your dream?//

/No. You are done enough.../ Cloud began to sobbing as Sephiroth's image suddenly appeared beside him, patted his back, trying to ease the sadness. Sephiroth sweared he won't ever to let Cloud do things alone again, if the result will gone like this...

//Cloud...//

/Now what... what I supposed to do? I CAN'T go back to Nibelheim.../ Cloud's voice cracked as his eyes swelled full with tears.

Sephiroth combed Cloud's blond hair softly and brushed his tears with his thumbs. //It's okay... If you don't want to go back, then we need to find another job for you, here in Midgar. What about that ShinRa form you holding? It said that there's still a job as a trooper if you don't qualified for SOLDIER.//

Cloud's voice cracked even further. /N..no. They will laughed at me there... Many high-ups privates in trooper's uniform attended the SOLDIER exam, so they... they will know that I was kicked out from the exam.../

//Cloud, there's no point for you if you keep doing this. At least, you must try. There's nothing wrong to try.// Sephiroth pulled Cloud to his chest and let him crying there.

/I...I don't know./

The silver silluet sighed as he leaned closer and held Cloud's cheek to make him look directly into his eyes. Cloud keep standing and did nothing beside stared with a sniff-sniff sound.

//I just want you to be happy, Cloud. I know it's hard for you to let go, but you must know that I will be here for you. I'll hurt back the pathetic asses if you give me an affirmative...//

/No, no. You don't need to. I.../

Sephiroth swung his arms over chest and grinned. //If so, then get it. I'll always backing you up if you need me...//

 

\---

 

When Cloud entered the Trooper's assignment room, it's no surprise that everyone including some SOLDIERs laughed, pointed their fingers on him. Well, Cloud really didn't care anymore. Taking more shits unto his piled up misery really didn't mean anything. So Cloud with tired blank face put up his new Trooper form to the table and decided to go out when someone yelled up his name with bloody words.

"Clody guy here now become a trooper! What the fuck he can do in military anyway?! Hey Clody, give us some goddamn respect wouldn't ya!"

Cloud's brows furrowed as his pace slowed. Damn, why did the room has to be so big.

"Wait a minute, did he was the one who reported unstable? If so, it's no surprise that he already fucking lost his wits for not being able to answer our questions..." A loud jarring laughter echoing the entire room.

Now a woman's voice greeting him too. "He surely had no business here in military. What the hell he thinking of?! It's no surprise a guy like him didn't met the qualification of SOLDIER... He didn't even has a chance in it to be plain."

Cloud's pace halted. A lone hot tear slowly sliding down.

"Yeah, like what the valuator said; he was clearly unvaluable. 'Better be disposed off' that's what they said..."

Cloud really didn't want to listen more, but...

"Now what Clody guy? You finally realize that you are worthless? A naive prick like you must be always alone right? Of course no one like a person like you! For Gaia's sake, I bet you didn't have any friends, didn't you?"

/Friends.../

'We're friends now...'

Zack's earlier argument entered Cloud's battered mind... And he quickly executed it to block himself from breaking more...

/The motherfucker shit didn't has the right to be one... Yes, it was RIGHT! How the heck the shit got to be in the lousy status, while HE was the fucking one that make him fail?/

He even didn't care about him anymore when he succesfully stole *his* position in SOLDIER. As for him now...

...he didn't has any choice than staying in Midgar and eating some shits!

Cloud couldn't help it. He clenched his fists and slowly began to turned back, to give them a proper lesson, but..

Eyes full with scorn passed Cloud's blue ones. Cloud hesitated. They're so many of them ready with their own fists and if he messes up now...

/I... I can't do it.. They're so many... And making mistake right under Shinra nose will be bad.../

Run. It was the only thing he could do. Away from those hateful curious eyes. Without much words or acts, Cloud decided to slip away. And slip away he did, out of the room with a tantamount insultful laughter filled his head.

\---

The next third day came to be a nightmare when he woke up, and prepared for work duties. Of course as a Trooper, failed to become a SOLDIER, none even himself did know that MAYBE his sanity already eroded along with his shattered dream. The yesterday itself sounded so surreal, he didn't know if it was really happened. Sitting on the bed, he found himself opening a mind contact with Sephiroth.

/Ow, my eyes. Why did it become swollen? I cried yesterday did I..?/

//Cloud, take a grip in yourself. You're going to kill yourself if you keep do this. Have a breakfast first, then go to work...//

Cloud surprisingly frowned. /I... I don't want to die yet. What are you talking about?/

Sephiroth sighed and awkwardly hugging Cloud as he stay silent. //Cloud... please... I can feel your body going to wreck if you don't eat. Eat please...//

/I.. I don't have appetite today. Later, maybe?/ 

Suddenly Cloud's statement sounded too child-like. Sephiroth think maybe Cloud is still in disoriented state to be able to speaking like that.

//Cloud? You're sounded...//

Then, the mind contact killed out as some unknown forces punched and kicked him from behind. Cloud screamed as a strong hand gripped his hair then pinning him to the wall, with another pushed him hard enough to left some bruises on his ribs. A glass lamp on the counter falling down with a harsh 'prang'.

Gaia, Cloud couldn't even see who his attacker was--his eyes can't do something because of the exhaustedness the day before for drowning tears, but with suddenly a round house kick beaten his face while another pair of hands holding him still, make him realize that it's not 'he' who attacked him but 'they'.

Oh how hell, why everywhere he go people keep abused him here and now? He didn't do anything wrong, did he?

"F...fuck... I'm not doing anything to you!" Cloud shouted inside his bloodied cracked lips to whoever his attackers as a punch greeted his stomach all in too familiar way. Cloud spitted blood to the floor as he bit his lower lip to hide his pain. All tasted like iron mixed with copper.

"No, you already did. You did something fuckin' wrong with us." Cloud gulped as his insides turned cold. "Your existance in OUR team make us discharged unhonorable today..."

"It... It's your damn problem not mine! You are wrong, not..." Cloud's spat altered with more jabs and kicks spreading along his limb. Blood gushed out from his bruised reddish skin. Cloud groaned as his legs gave away and braved himself to hear the detail of the voice whom dare to...

"Owh, your protests almost make me cringe..." A clip memory of brown haired guy with black shiny eyes, and smug words with promises to bring him more pain...

/...Xander? My roommate?!/

//Of course he is, how foolish you were...// Sephiroth's voice hissed in sympathically tone. //...no one can be trusted. See what I said?//

/Now.. now I understand.../ Cloud trembled. //HE was one of those assholes who wanted me fail on the exam... yes, yes... it was him... and always him... why did I forget?/

//Let me take care of this, Cloud.// Sephiroth grinned like a demon grew its fangs. //Blindness never got a hold on me. You didn't need to worry of your unfairness condition...//

Like switching lights, Sephiroth stepped out and everything going black.

\---

With ease, Xander and his buddy's dead corpses found dead on the bathroom the next day with Zack Fair frowned in the investigation. Since the Turks are busy in conflict with AVALANCHE, it's no surprise that SOLDIERs given this opportunity. 

A kitchen knife and bicycle chains were the major killing weapons that stayed on the butchered forms. Their heads stumbled out from their bodies, completely not detached anymore. Dried blood pouring out from the dead bodies, stained the white bathroom floor which gave the investigator some... horrible rotten smell.

And the eyes... they are fully gone from the skull while the corpses' hands curled with chains locked their wrists to the shower's door and the sink. The kitchen knife protruded from one of the dead's stomach, revealing the already tore intestines full with rottened blood and... flies everywhere. Angeal Hewley tapped Zack Fair's shoulder as they look away from the corpses when suggesting that whoever do this must has a sadistic intent in the murder.

Zack also get the movie-play about what exactly happened to them. Two pieces of long, black thick cloth, laid wet in the bloodied floor, become an evidence that whoever kill these rogue troopers, must used the cloth as eye masks--blocking their attempt to see what happened to their bodies. 

Zack sighed. This is just too much.

"Everybody, take the evidence out from this room. Order the cleaning service to clean this havoc place. Tell Lazard to prevent more information regarding this incident. I'm sick for just seeing them," Zack looked to the corpses once more before breaking his eye contact. "And I want to have the investigation begin soon. Let's move out!"

"Sir, yes sir!" All the chorus of troopers behind him, Zack decided to out with Angeal followed behind him. Cloud just saluted as he saw Fair finally moved his ass off.

/SOLDIERs really stupid for not questioning us.../

//They not focus on investigating matters, Cloud. That's why they don't know how to do it in the first place. They just ordered to get the important information, Turks will find out about us later.// Sephiroth logically answered.

Cloud shrugged. /Well, just bang their heads with this rifle then. You are good with plans./

//Give me three days to sort this. I will find a way to destroy Shinra from inside...//


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the continuation of part 2, only this time back to the present of part 1. Well, who do you think will die this time? Or, nobody will die? Haha, Cloud the one who hold the key btw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do this old work again because I see two writers follow this strange story, which I make when I'm in foul mood. AND in order to continue it, I NEED to make myself mad and angry, so the story will be natural angst and madness. So, this update is actually only for you who support me with kudos, thank you! Also, if anybody who read this want me to make update faster, you could leave a kudos for me.

The Hybrid Mind  
Chapter 3: Aftermath

 

The blond spiky trooper woke up as a blinding white light hurt his wide open eyes. Because of the sedative running through his veins, he couldn’t control some parts of his body, make him of course… paralytic. He even couldn’t control his damning open eyes to close, as those doctors, nurses, and paramedics checking his eyeballs with sucking flashlights.

/Shit, I’m in such deep shit. I can’t control my own body./ He said to no one in particular. He felt his mind a little bit empty and light in weight, and that’s… unpredictable.

Wait, where is Sephiroth? Usually, he will be there in the back of his head, making his mind rather heavy in weight. But right now, it is very light…

…is he abandoned him?

/Sephiroth…!/ Cloud shouted alarmed of his presence. /Sephiroth, please answer me…!/

Cloud wanted to throw something or anyone because of his light-headedness. And he WILL do that after he got this stupid sedative out of his system. Probably just something, not someone since he didn’t have any muscular muscle in his body.

/Sephiroth…?/ The blond tried again, his voice wavered.

…still there is no answer. Cloud panicked. Did Sephiroth really abandon him? But he said he will always with him, no matter what happens. And his promise was true, because all this time since the ‘incident’, Sephiroth indeed always stay on his mind.

/No, no, no… This must not be happening… It must be some sick hellish imagination… His mind playing tricks, or perhaps he had completely gone insane… and lost inside delusions…/

Sephiroth is the only his cherished thing that’s left for him. The only real thing inside his own illusions. But how can he abandon him too…? Betray him?

//…Cloud, why you keep think of me like that?// A deep husky voice stated, booming inside his head. Still the lightheaded-ness keep coaxing like dark aura, making Cloud rather sluggish in response. //I am always here, your mind just not in the right state. The sedative was too strong, for it was created only for Mako-enchanced humans. It’s normal for you to experience those kind of light-headedness.//

/Sephiroth…?! I… I almost have a heart attack! Where were you, you fucking creeper?!/ The blond asks in his lightest tone he could muster. /Oh yeah, you always fade-in, fade-out like shit to do your dirty works. Well, help me now, don’t you…?!/

Sephiroth chuckled. Even though Cloud didn’t see his face, he could clearly seen the other was grinning. //Well, what sort of help did you need, my dear..?//

Cloud fumed though he is smiling in his mind. /Well, there is a surgical scissor I saw before I was dragged here, in the previous room. There is a box full of same sedatives as mine also in the previous room./

//And your point is…?// Sephiroth purred. //Also, my work is NOT a dirty one, Cloud. You just misinterpreted our goal. I was working with the plan of yours to get out from here, actually.//

Now Cloud really confused. /We will get out with revenge, right…?! DESTROY the fucking Shinra?/

//Perhaps. If you play the game right with me.// Then, a silver transparent silhouette appeared beside Cloud just after the last medic gone. He just didn’t understand why anybody couldn’t see Sephiroth at all, since before this the silver haired man had manifested once, right after the ‘incident’. Sephiroth smirked and crossed his hands. “I think this is better, so you didn’t need to act like crazy idiot screaming and gasping like bloody murderer. There are no security cameras here anyway to record your crazy acts resembled like talking with yourself, since it cannot see me too, only hear.”

“You..! You could do THIS kind of ability at will? Then why don’t you use it more often…?!” Cloud asked in denial. “Why do you need my fucking body anyway?!” Tears once again falling down. “You must be tired hiding inside a shitty worthless body, right?! That’s why you didn’t answer my call…!”

The other shook his head as he put his hands on Cloud’s wet face, caressed his soft snow skin, like his golden treasure. Cloud stared at the other with his big blue watery eyes. “You are too precious for me to be able to do that. I had explained before to you, Cloud, that I need to make a plan for OUR escapades. I need three days, or it could be more, if you keep altering my concentration for unnecessary sweet talks.” He paused, letting the words seeped to Cloud’s heart. “Do you understand me…? Nod if you did.”

Cloud stupidly nodded. “But… but… I was worthless…! Everybody said that, so why won’t you…?” His voice breaking.

The other closed the space between them as he hug the smaller one passionately. His eyes closed as the thick eyelashes graced Cloud’s cheek. Then, he whispered seductively to the blond’s ear. Cloud shuddered. “I had my own reason, Cloud… I think you did know why…”

Sephiroth hummed as he break their close proximity and decided to took a dart from a stainless table near him. The transparent ghost then swung it like practicing some kind of… sword moves? Cloud blinked after realized Sephiroth had let go of him and doing those strange moves with a dart. “So… what do we do now…?”

Sephiroth grinned. “We will wait until midnight.”

“What are you planning…?” Cloud stubbornly insists. “What about the sedative in my system..? What if the SOLDIERs found out…?”

Sephiroth shook his head. His long bangs bounced as he did. “You forget you had the biggest cheat here, Cloud. You will be safe, except for some headache I think.”

The blond forced his sedated body to move because Sephiroth took a clock and put it on his right-side table. He then pointed towards the number of eight, which was pointed too by the smallest pointer. “Now is five minutes to eight. You had been sleeping for almost a day and six hours.”

Cloud stared at the clock in boredom expression. “So…?”

“My guess is, you will be interrogated at two hours from now on.” Cloud paled. Sephiroth’s speech suddenly felt too predatory, like those smug bastards in the bar, even towards him. “The Turks will be the one did it, this time.”

“…T-Turks…?! No, no,no … Sephiroth please, please, please… help me…” Cloud pleaded clearly as white as the sheet he gripped.

Sephiroth put his transparent hand on Cloud’s shoulder. “I can’t, Cloud. They will notice my existence, if I’m going berserk at the place. More importantly, the room is protected with a very hard material, that even a SOLDIER’s strength won’t be able to make a skirmish on the wall. The point is, I’m afraid we will get caught if we do it that way.”

“Oh wait, wait a fucking minute…!” Cloud suddenly realized the strangeness of Sephiroth’s knowledge. “HOW… how the hell you could possibly know all of this information…? A normal officer won’t know something as detail as this. Especially the wall part… Are YOU… before ‘incident’ was a… was a…”

“…SOLDIER…?” Sephiroth completed Cloud’s question, feeling the words do some funny hip-hop at his stomach because it WAS exactly what Cloud ever wanted in his life to be. While himself, silently denied it.

“Yeah that…! That fucking word! You’re just so damn right guessing…! Oh, how I HATE that fucking word…” Cloud shouted as he continue. “Well, is that true?! ‘Cause I want to know your story…!”

Sephiroth frowned as he turned his attention to the door instead of the blond. “I’m NOT a SOLDIER, but rather more, more than only a title. My life was a living hell before the ‘incident’.”

“That’s all…?”

“Yes. That’s all.” A lie.

“Well… your… information was just too vague. Could you explain to me what kind of living hell you mentioned…?” Cloud asked as he saw Sephiroth fidgeted, his jaw clenched. “Please, Sephiroth please… I want to know! You knew all things in my life since you’re in my mind, but I don’t know about yours! It’s not fair, right?”

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. Smart little blonde. “Fine, if you insist.” Cloud smiled brightly. 

“I was…” The ghost paused. “…blind and caged… like a dangerous animal. When I mentioned ‘blind’, it IS indeed really blind in the eye, and not a metaphor. I never be able to see anything in all my teenage years because of a complication of drugs, and I must live in a secluded lab at your isolated village. Satisfied..? “

Cloud nodded then hummed. “Then your life was not better than mine…”

“Indeed. Because if you noticed, Cloud, power is NOT everything. I’ve got no freedom, but you got it. I’ve got the power, but you’re not.” Stated Sephiroth with his hands crossed in front of his chest. Cloud silently nodded. Life is never fair. But at least, they can work for justice for the both of them, this time.

Suddenly, like a whiplash, Sephiroth turned his attention once again to the door. Cloud snorted. “What now…? You got more paranoid than me…?”

Sephiroth hissed. “Someone’s here. Be careful.” With those words, the silver haired ghost disappear.

At the aftermath of Sephiroth’s suddenly abandonment, Cloud became nervous. Not because of Sephiroth’s forced action, but rather because of the Turks. Those blood hounds will smell his lies even for the deepest one. And once they did, it will be a no conscience for them to guess there is another person in the back of his stead. And probably, they will put a strong SOLDIER’s handcuffs on him, erased all data regarding him ever exist in Shinra, then took him to a fucking asylum. Or—there is always the worst probability, he will sentenced to death right under Shinra’s hand of justice.

As the doorknob slowly moving, sound of tap-taping of a pair of shoes, Cloud decided to have a fake sleep, as protection, if something bad may happen. He could hear someone talking outside, and from the voice, he could pinpoint that it was a woman. A woman talking with another woman.

“Oh sure. I will sedate him with A67-B right away.” He heard the woman said. “Don’t worry, the sedative will be strong enough to keep him from waking up in a day. Though it was weaker than the previous V22-G5.”

A sound of approval.

“Okay, good night doctor.” Shouted the nurse as she close the door, then move slowly towards Cloud’s bed. The blond trooper wore a simple white night-gown clothes—the same as all patients in the Medic Room wear. The nurse hummed a happy song under her breath as she filled the dart Sephiroth played before with a blue liquid. It is clearly the A67-B, Cloud thought. The blond who saw that from his hiding shut but seeing eyes, wincing slightly.

//Don’t let her do that to you, Cloud.// A voice of someone he knew well, in the deepest part of his mind said. //Even when you cannot hear what the other lady said, I heard it. She said she will dispose you to the Interrogation Room tomorrow, right under the Turks’ noses, for Mako test.//

/Is… is that really fucking bad? Those assholes couldn’t hurt me, could they…?/

Sephiroth’s voice turned frantic. //NO. You must NOT enter the room under Turks’ care TOMORROW. They will do a Mako test on us and once they did, they will find out about me.//

/…Could you explain ALL of it for shit’s sake?! You said I must endure the Turks’ questions in Interrogation Room at ten this night, but how come—!/

//They changed the plan. Usually, after committing murder right under Shinra’s camera, they will sedate the person then the Turks will do an interrogation two hours after the person wake up.// Explained Sephiroth in a hurry.

/Why anyway they want to do a Mako test…? I’m not a fighter of Shinra./ Cloud really confused.

Sephiroth growled. //It means that they had found out about our Mako strength—MY Mako strength. I just realized I’m too careless last time. Turks must had saw the security camera’s record when we kill your pathetic spiky SOLDIER friend. They are not as clueless as I predicted. And they need to do the test for this proof.They thought you somehow had a SOLDIER’s strength and Mako on your system.//

The nurse sliding Cloud’s only cloth that covered his thigh to take a better look of his artery. Her other hand carried the damned dart like a lantern. After she found the artery she looking for, she tentatively lowered the dart for a shot.

/Oh shit, the bitch…/ Cloud muttered. /Did I said I will throw something? Yep. Because now is the right time to fuck off a bitch./

As the dart slowly inched his thigh, Cloud opened half of his eyes, finding the nurse STILL hummed that pathetic happy song. He hated that. He hated how anyone could be happy while HE himself so miserable. Luckily, the nurse didn’t pay any attention to his opened eyes.

/Let’s kill some bitches…!/ His mind roaring aloud in complete madness. /We’ll teach this bitch how it feels to BE miserable./

The dart is coming like a speedy train, fast moving in its track. But Cloud could see it moving too slow. He knew Sephiroth smirked like a monster inside his mind, because the previous injected V22-G5 sedative hold no effect anymore right now.

/…3…/

The bitch hummed another happy song and Cloud wanted to punch her face, make it twisted, bloody, unfathomable, then flying like a ragdoll. Except he didn’t have the strength. Sephiroth does.

/…2…/

Oh c’monyoupigshitdeepassholefuckingdimwitlittlebastardschickenbitch…!

/…1…/

Too late you motherfucker twit!

Without any warning, Cloud jolted up from his bed like a murderous tyrant ready to zap his enemies as a god of thunder himself. The nurse screamed as Cloud smacked her face with his fist as hard as he could ,and kicked the dart flying across the room. The woman all this time wore a mask-like white cloth on her face to keep his breathing sterile, but since Cloud smacked her face, the cloth slowly fall to the white tile under his feet, and with that showed her true face.

The face held bleeding nose of course, but he DID knew who the hell this bitch is.

/It IS Tifa’s beautiful face, but how come…? Is the bitch the real bitch, or he had just had a disillusionment lesson?/

Cloud staggered on his feet, all of this years he never intended to find Tifa to be here of all places. How come this playing table turned to be in HER favor? Did the table know he won’t be able to hurt the charming girl…? He can’t and must not hurt her, he HAD promised. But why Tifa did not know him…?

/She didn’t know me, WHY? WHY…?!/

The blond slowly took some steps backwards and another until his back crashing with the bed’s frame. Tifa his best friend in Nibelheim did not know him. At all. She only looked at the blond with those cautious stare, like he was the Dragon and she was the princess. 

/Of course, daddy’s little princess… Who always get any shits she wants…/

//Well, why don’t we see what will happen, IF she didn’t get what she wanted this time…// Sephiroth said with a mocking tone. //I could deliver your vengeance. WE could gave her the justice you always dreaming to do. Make her screaming… running in terror… died by MY hand.//

Cloud shook his head. /No… NO! NO! It’s not what I meant… I…/ Sephiroth stared at Cloud inside his mind with calculating eyes. /…I need a proof. A last proof, before… anything…/

Sephiroth hmphed, then nodded. //Fine, I could wait, Cloud. The dead is patience. I’m just suggesting my idea.//

/Am I THAT different than the last time she saw me…? But everyone in Barracks knew me instantly even we are not from the same platoon. Or perhaps…/

//Too bad, she didn’t remember you like they does. In my opinion, she must KNEW it was you. But why she CHOSE to not know you?// Pondered Sephiroth dangerously.

Cloud’s heart stopped for a second because he indeed knew the reason. It was just the same as his bitch did. His mother never liked him, because he never be anything she ever wanted. Worthless. And now this…

…this another bitch. The same thing happen over and over like a drum of hell towards madness. He knew exactly the reason well. Everybody around him NEVER liked him, more likely be his friend. In Nibelheim, beside Sephiroth, magically Tifa does. And a long time ago, he will ALWAYS put Tifa’s problem way over his own. But right now, he couldn’t give any shit for a care. Finally, he realized. Tifa only another sample of bitch who put her eyes for someone as hotshot as a SOLDIER, not a plain worthless trooper like him. 

/Clearly, not for a nobody like me… not for me…/ Cloud’s eyes hardened.

As Tifa saw the crazy patient frozen in time, the nurse immediately use the chance to get out from his crazy attacker ASAP. She never wanted to be hit in the nose again by an insane maniac. Only to find the crazy blond had blocked her way out. He stood there like a fine line between the only door and her. Tifa put her hands to his bleeding nose and shouted, alarmed of the situation.

“Get out of my way! Or…or…!” Tifa fumbled for words, because indeed she is weaponless. But her eyes shone with mischief when she saw the kicked dart stay right under her feet. She smiled strangely as her high heeled foot touched the dart’s smooth surface.

The patient fumed under his angered breath as he saw her smiling. “Do you… do you remember me, Tifa? It’s me, your friend, remember…?”

At the mention of her true name, Tifa get a little tense. Here, she always used her borrowed name, not Tifa. Even that name almost faded through ages in her mind. But this insane man proclaimed he know her. No matter, because she DID had told the other medics about her true name just yesterday. The medics probably just spilled her name accidentally to this maniac.

“I never know you for the rest of my life! Now get out of my way!” She screamed on her top lungs. She then quickly took the dart under her heels. “Stay away from me!” She shouted as her hand gripped the dart like it was the only torch in a dark forest. Cloud saw the dart, he slowly took some steps back, like a cornered animal. The girl without much thought, shortened the distance to the door. Her wary eyes piercing Cloud’s own, cautious of every move he make.

Little did she knew he did it not because of the dart, but of Tifa’s response.

Tifa never know him.

/She… she never know me… never…/ Cloud whispered, voice filled with anger and sadness, his eyes brimmed with tears. Frustrations clawing at the back of his mind, ready to destroy anything, everything that dared to…

//Now you see the reason of my statement. Never forget this, Cloud, for Tifa is NOT your friend. But I will be your friend, always…// Sephiroth answered, trying to ease the pain in the blond’s heart, even every words licked with venom and sick amusement. //The girl was just the same, Cloud. But I won’t. You could believe me…//

As Cloud heard the doorknob turned and Tifa already out, he broke.


End file.
